


Day 5: Distance

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCat Week 3 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Distance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Day 5: Distance

Cat reached for her phone lethargically, her muscles taut and sore and they felt as though they weighed twice what they should. The caller I.D. showed Kara’s name.  
“Cat, I’m watching the news and I saw what happened. Are you okay?” Kara asked and Cat could hear the raw panic in her voice.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I’m at Metropolis General now. I’m bruised and battered but there’s nothing serious.” Cat replied.  
“Of course the one time you actually need me I’m flared out. I can be there in two hours driving. One and a half if I take Alex’s bike.” Kara’s voice is laced with guilt.  
“There was nothing that you could have done sweetheart, and I am perfectly fine. I’ll be home in a few days and you will be able to see for yourself. None of this is on you. Don’t you dare feel guilty about it.” Cat says, her voice much stronger than it had been.  
“Okay, Cat, it’s just … I hate the idea that you’re hurting and there’s nothing that I can do about it. I love you.” Kara’s voice is soft and meeker than Cat would have liked. She knows that Kara isn’t going to herself off the hook for this one for awhile.  
“I love you, too. Rest up and get your strength back. Eat some junk food while I’m not there to stop you.” Cat jokes, sounding like herself again.  
“One salad with a cheeseburger on top coming up.” Kara agrees. “I’ll see you as soon as I can”   
“I’m looking forward to it.”   
\-----//////------  
Kara spent a lot of time in the sun bed, trying to get her strength back. She wanted to go see Cat before she was able to come home on her own. It was one of the few thoughts that had been dominating her mind. No matter how she worked it over mentally, she still felt incredibly guilty that she hadn’t been there for Cat. Maybe she should have insisted that she go to Metropolis with Cat or asked that Cat stay at home with her, trouble always seemed to follow Cat around.  
“Kara, I hate to see you killing yourself over this. Cat got out without even a broken bone. There was nothing else that you could have done.” Alex is standing just outside of the bed with her arms crossed over her chest.  
“I’m trying, Alex, really. I just can’t shake it. You know how it is with loved ones.. You would feel the same way if it were Maggie or if it were me.” Kara says massaging her eyes with the heels of her hands.  
“You’re right, I probably would, but you would also be standing right here telling me the same thing I’m telling you.” Alex refuted and Kara knew that she was right. It didn’t really make her feel any better.  
“I just wish that I could do something… that I could help her _now_. You know that I… I’d do anything for her.” Kara hates that her voice cracks.  
“You’re alright, Kara. Cat is alright and even if you can’t say it yet, we all know that you love each other.” Alex wraps her arms around her sister and holds her close.  
\-----/////-----  
Kara woke up at the buttcrack of dawn for no apparent reason. She didn’t realize why until she threw open her bedroom’s curtains and felt the sunlight on her skin. Instantly, she felt like a new woman; stronger, reenergized, and ready for anything. Kara doesn’t even realize that her feet aren’t touching the ground for a full minute. Her powers are back and as soon as she’s finished her happy dance, she packs a bag and flies out of her bedroom window towards Metropolis.  
\-----/////-----  
Cat was just about ready to finally get out of the hospital and back home to her girlfriend and son. One more check-up and Cat was due to be released. Her things were already packed and by the door, ready to go. She only hurt when she coughed or stretched now. Cat had spent a lot of her time trying to keep Kara from coming to her rescue.  
She had just passed her final check-over and was about to go see if her car had survived the destruction of Zod’s most recent attack when a harried looking blond woman slid to a stop at her door.  
“Kara! You’re here! You didn’t drive, did you?” Cat asked, her eyebrows quirking when she asked. It didn’t stop the corners of her mouth from tilting up when Kara’s strong arms wrapped around her as gently as she possible could. Cat had always loved that juxtaposition of Kara’s amazing strength and how loving she could be.  
“No, I took my usual mode of transportation.” Kara said in their usual mode of shorthand. Her hands never left Cat’s arms, waist or shoulders.  
“You have no idea how much I wish that I could have been here for you.”   
Kara’s hands skim feather lightly over the abrasion on Cat’s forehead that had just begun to heal. It was breaking her heart, though she felt better every time she saw Cat there happy, healthy, and whole.  
“I’m glad that you’re here now and that your flare-up is over.” Cat used the same short-hand.  
“Me too. I’m glad to be wherever you are. I wish that I could have been here to protect you.” Kara’s voice is still laced with guilt.  
“We both agreed that you should be in National City. It’s where you belong, where you’re needed the most. Our people depend on you and believe in you. Quit blaming yourself for this. This isn’t on you.” Cat reached up, tracing Kara’s jawline with the tips of her fingers.  
“I’m working on it. It’s taking a lot. I know that this has been something of a trend with me.” Kara sounds guilty even when it comes to her own guilt.  
“I’ll come back for your car… if you wanted to come home with me?”Kara offers, wanting to be home right that instant.  
“There is nowhere that I would rather be.” Cat says, grabbing her bag and heading for the door.


End file.
